


A Christmas to remember

by obiwansbeard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Swan Queen - Day 1: First Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is for '12 Days of Swan Queen', which was back in December. I have backdated the work, as I am transferring all of my stories over from fanfiction.net to here. The process is taking quite a while, as fanfiction.net does not allow imports.
> 
> Anywho, happy reading everyone! Enjoy!

Emma had moved into the Mills' Mansion just over a month ago, and she was settling in well.

The atmosphere was very elevated as to usual, but it was Christmas Eve and Emma had expected no less. Emma had to admit that she was excited and not just for Christmas, but for the time she got to spend with the two singularly most important people in her life; Regina and Henry Mills.

It was mid-afternoon and her and Henry were in Regina's backyard making snowmen.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Emma asked Regina, who presently stood at the backdoor intently watching Emma and Henry with a small smile etched on her face.

"Oh no thank you dear, I'm quite content over here." Regina spoke with a regal tone like the Queen she was, as per usual. All she needed was to just relax, throw caution to the wind and have some fun. "Besides, I have some cookies in the oven." Regina smirked at her girlfriend and turned to go check on the cookies. However, Emma had other ideas.

Emma reached down with her gloved hands and scooped up some snow, before squashing it in-between her two palms and smoothing it into a ball. She then glanced over to Henry and gave him a pointed look that said 'get-ready-to-run-for-your-life'.

Regina gasped as she felt the hard and cold impact of a snowball hitting her back. Thats it! She thought, I'm going to kill them!

She turned around swiftly and saw Emma and Henry scrambling to hide behind a snow wall that they had constructed earlier. Regina didn't have anything to hide behind, but then again she didn't need it - she had magic. With the flick of her wrist, she had a mountain of snowballs standing next to her.

Emma and Henry's eyes widened as they took in the sight of Regina and her armada of snowballs. Oh, two can play at that game, Emma thought. She willed her magic to life and slowly lifted Regina's pile of snowballs off the ground and dropped the whole load on her girlfriend's head. Regina barely had enough time to breath before her huge pile of snowballs were dumped onto her head, successfully burying her in the snow.

She popped her head up out of the snow and looked over to where Emma and Henry were keeled over laughing. Regina huffed and climbed out of the snow pile she was in. She opened her hand and a fireball came to life in her palm, she directed it at Emma and Henry's snow wall and watched gloriously as the wall melted to the ground.

Emma and Henry's smiles disappeared as they looked on at Regina, who stood victorious at the other end of the garden. Defiantly, they stood up with an armful of snowballs each and grinned at the look of sheer horror on Regina's face as she came to the realisation of what they were about to do.

Mother and son pelted Regina with snowballs. She tried to fight back but it was 2 on 1 and she didn't have any time to magic up some more snowballs before yet another snowball came flying her way. Finally, Regina held up her arms in defeat as Emma and Henry cheered and high-fives each other. Regina crossed the garden to join them and the family stood there laughing in the cold.

It wasn't until they smelt burning that they stopped laughing. Oh god! Regina thought, the cookies!

Regina ran back into the house and turned off the oven hurriedly, only to find that her cookies were burned to a crisp.

Emma and Henry ran into the kitchen and found Regina standing at the oven with hot tears running down her face.

"Hey kid," Emma whispered. "Why don't you go into the living room and pick out a good christmas movie?"

Henry nodded, understanding that his two moms wanted to be alone.

Once Henry ran off into the living room, Emma moved closer to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" She asked, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck with her nose.

"The cookies are ruined, Emma!" Regina exclaimed, gesturing to the oven and the burned tray of cookies within. "Everything is ruined, this is the worst-"

Emma cut her off with a kiss.

The kiss was laced with passion and Regina kissed Emma back, unable to resist the urge not to. As the kiss deepened, Emma's tongue ran across Regina's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Regina's mouth opened almost immediately and their tongues began battling for dominance. As the need for air outweighed their feverish desires, the pair finally pulled apart.

"Emma, I have something for you." Regina told her girlfriend. "I guess you could call it an early Christmas present." She held out her hand and from a purple cloud of smoke, a small package appeared.

"Open it!" She told Emma, giving her the present.

Emma gently undone the ribbon, that was tied neatly around the present, and the parcel opened up like a lotus flower. Of course, Regina was such a perfectionist. Inside the package was a Christmas stocking and it had Emma's name embroidered at the top in gold lettering.

"Regina, it's beautiful. Thank you." Emma breathed, and flung her arounds around Regina's neck.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt, but I found a movie to watch." Henry said before scrambling back into the living room to set up the DVD player.

"Come on." Emma said, pulling Regina in the direction of the living room.

Regina stopped and pulled Emma in for a quick chaste kiss. "You go on, I'll get us some snacks."

* * *

 

Emma and Regina awoke to find a heavy body was jumping on the bed.

"Moms, moms!" Henry shook them both. "Come on, it's Christmas!"

Regina sat up and hugged Henry. "Merry Christmas, darling! Do you want to open presents now? I'm sure Emma would be glad to come and join us."

Emma groaned and sat up. "Yeah, sure I would! Come on kid, lets go downstairs and go see what Santa brought for us!"

* * *

 

After a hearty breakfast, the trio headed to Mary Margaret and David's house for their 'Annual Family Christmas Party Extravaganza' as David liked to call it (when in reality it was just a small get together of sorts).

Emma pulled on her new red leather jacket (from Regina) and her new beanie hat (from Henry) and smiled lovingly at Regina.

"Hurry up kid!" Emma shouted up the stairs, pulling on her boots and gloves.

"Coming, ma!" Henry appeared at the top of the marble staircase, dressed in at least 6 layers of clothing accompanied by a hat, scarf and a pair of gloves.

"Henry, dear," Regina spoke softly to her and Emma's son. "I don't think that it is that cold outside."

"I'm just taking precautions mom. I know you wouldn't want me to catch hyperthermia like you did when you slept in that stable." Henry chuckled happily and ran outside to the car.

"Wait, you slept in a stable?!" Emma could barely contain her laughter. "Oh my god!"

"Yes, yes," Regina regained her regal persona once again. "Laugh it out darling, and for your information it was one time back in our land."

"The Great and Terrible Evil Queen slept in a stable!" Emma giggled lightly and pulled Regina close to her. "Perhaps we could try it one time?"

Regina scoffed. "Oh I don't think so dear, as Henry said I caught hyperthermia!"

"Must you call everyone dear? You know it gets really annoying sometimes." Emma replied, the pair still in close proximity with one another.

"Do shut up and kiss me, dear." Regina breathed, looking directly into Emma's sparkling green orbs.

Emma did as she was told and kissed Storybrooke's mayor fiercely.

"Moms!" They heard Henry shout from the car. "Lets go, we're going to be late!"

Regina sighed. "Perhaps we could continue this later?" She suggested, her eyes darkened with lust.

"Perhaps." Emma answered, kissing her girlfriend on the nose.

This was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and drop a comment, thank you!


End file.
